Rense System Navy
The Rense System Navy was originally founded by Markus Rense just after the Outer Reach’s victory in the second secession war, with a straightforward mission; to serve as the dedicated defence fleet of Raven’s Citadel, the capital system of the new Dindrenzi Federation. However, the RSN quickly grew into a far greater power. Under the direct command of the Federation Chairmen, the fleet was the first to receive the latest technology and the cream of Dindrenzi naval officers sought commissions in its ranks. Over time, the RSN also became the Chairman’s primary secret service agency, with Task Groups operating throughout Dindrenzi space – and beyond. Now a massively powerful institution, the RSN has been tasked by Chairman Rufus Rense to control the fractious Zenian League factions fighting alongside the Dindrenzi – by force if necessary. These new orders go alongside its regular duties of deep-cover spy missions in enemy space and enforcing the will of the Chairman throughout the Federation. The RSN’s most famous duty is maintaining the Long Watch – the honour fleet that stands sentinel over the blasted world of Dramos, providing protection to the millions of pilgrims who flock yearly to this most hallowed site in the Federation. Many RSN personnel are devotees of the Church of the Dramos Angels, especially its harsh Xerxean Doctrine of manifest Dindrenzi supremacy, and this often influences their fiercely uncompromising battle-doctrines. Believing passionately in their right to seek revenge against the Terran Alliance, the RSN now watches over Dindrenzi Federation units to ensure they prosecute the war with the required level of diligence and fury. Only just prevented from installing an RSN observer on every vessel and in every regiment of the DCFA, the RSN makes do with having its own units present at every major engagement to inspire and encourage their brethren to fight all the harder. The warships of the RSN are sleek, deadly fighting vessels, packed with state-of-the-art technology and weapon systems. Products of Dindrenzi and Directorate technical expertise, they combine the mighty brute strength of Federation railguns and torpedoes with the incandescent fury of massed plasma batteries. However, it is the quality of their captains and crews that makes the RSN a truly exceptional power. Although well-capable of winning out in straight fights, many RSN officers prefer the tactics of stalking and ambush, which serve them well on deep infiltration missions. Also, the cadre of intelligence officers aboard many large RSN ships are almost as deadly in their own way as a vessel’s heaviest weaponry. RSN Task Groups are deployed throughout the Zenian League fighting forces. As well as striking fear into the Kurak Alliance, their very presence is a powerful reminder to their own fractious allies of who they fight for – and the terrible consequences of disobedience ! RSN fleets have a Fleet Tactics Bonus of 3, and a command distance of 6". Fleet Tier 1 * Banshee Class Dreadnought * Revenant Class Dreadnought * Spectre Class Battleship * Spirit Class Battleship * Argus Class Carrier * Garuda Class Carrier Tier 2 * Cerberus Class Heavy Cruiser * Hellhound Class Heavy Cruiser * Shrike Class Cruiser * Spook Class Cruiser * Firebird Class Destroyer * Phoenix Class Destroyer Tier 3 * Bulwark Class Frigate * Hellion Class Frigate * Siren Class Escort * Harpy Class Escort Category:Minor Races Category:Zenian League Category:Corporate